choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunkissed Choices
This page contains the choices in Sunkissed and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Pink Sands (�� 15) * Sunlit Updo (�� 15) * Windswept Blond * Beach Waves * Bad and Bouncy Choice 3 * Sunny Sensation (�� 20) * Summer Nights * Gray Days Choice 4 * Perfect! I'm ready to move on. * Not me. Let's try this again. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your character's first name? Default is "Aria." Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your character's last name? Default is "Kersey." Chapter One: Beach Magic Choices Choice 1 * Yikes! (No effect) Choice 2 * Grab it! (No effect) Choice 3 * How many fingers am I holding up? (No effect) * Why'd you fall out of the sky? (No effect) * Excited to show off your new scar? (No effect) Choice 4 * You're not half bad at your job. (No effect) * That was Baywatch babe status. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 * He already flirted with me. (No effect) * That's a pretty big age difference. (No effect) * Let's just focus on family first. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm tired of hearing you fight. (No effect) * Remember that we love each other. (No effect) Choice 7 * Read it. (No effect) Choice 8 * You're right. I'm sorry. (No effect) * Would you have even come? (No effect) Choice 9 * Bring your family together! (�� 12) * Take a rain check. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Break out the floaties! (No effect) * Relax on the chairs! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Floaties) * Majestic! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chairs) * Take some! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Throw the contest. (Path A) * Give it my all. (Path B) Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) *Cayenne pepper. (No effect) *Bacon. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Path B) * Agave nectar. (No effect) * Pineapple juice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Drink up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * You just might win this thing. (No effect) * But it's not as good as mine. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you want to name your drink? Default is "Island Time". Diamond Choice 8 * Pass it over. " " Diamond Choice 9 * Whip it! " " Choice 10 * Should I call the cops on you for trespassing? (No effect) * Did you come to steal my heart? (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 * Vroom! (No effect) Choice 12 * Ride the jet ski with Nate! (�� 16) * Visit the tide pools with Eliana! (�� 16) * Head home for dinner. ( / ) You get "Homebody" if you haven't pick any of them or only picked Eliana, and "Second Thoughts" if you only picked Nate. You can choose both if you have enough diamonds. Diamond Choice 10 (Nate) * Ask Nate to help. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Figure it out myself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Nate) * Wrap my arms around his waist. (No effect) * Hold on to the sides. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Nate) * Plant a kiss on her nose. (No effect) * Stroke her chin. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Nate) * Oh come on, that's just a silly myth. (No effect) * I'm out of here. Let's go. Now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Nate) * Be a lifeguard? (No effect) * Stay in Turtle Bay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 (Nate) * I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * You're making it real hard to swim. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Eliana) * How'd you hear about the tide pools? (No effect) * You look gorgeous in this light. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Eliana) * Corals. (No effect) * Hermit crabs. (No effect) * Jellyfish. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Eliana) * You're very talented! (No effect) * You must be good with your hands. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 13 (Eliana) * Close the distance. (No effect) * Suggest we head back. (No effect) " " Chapter Two: Retail Therapy Choices Choice 1 * Show Alexis. (No effect) Choice 2 * Flower shop! (Path A) * Vintage boutique! (Path B) You do both paths. This just decides the order. Choice 3 (Path A) * Roses! (+Mom Approved) * Forget-Me-Nots! (-Moody Mom) * Wildflowers! (No effect) Choice 3 (Path B) * Admire it. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) * A Southern belle. (Belle) ⬅ Correct * A blushing bride. (Bride) Choice 5 (Path B) (Belle) * Complete the look. (+Mom Approved) Choice 5 (Path B) (Bride) * Complete the look. (-Moody Mom) Choice 6 * Interesting... (No effect) Choice 7 * Like I'm not really into art. (-Moody Mom) * A deep sense of belonging. (+Mom Approved) * Sort of sad. (+Mom Approved) Choice 8 * Turtle Bay's best lifeguard. (No effect) * A giant pain in my ass. (No effect) Choice 9 * Take Nate up on his offer. (�� 18) * Skip the trip. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * What the hell? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Mom! (+Stealthy) * Nate! (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Alexis! (No effect) +Mom Approved. Diamond Choice 3 * Who do you think he is? (No effect) * Where does he live? (No effect) * When did he start painting? (No effect) You get to choose all of them, this just decides the order. Diamond Choice 4 * I could kiss you. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Probably nothing. (No effect) " " Choice 10 * You wish. (No effect) * I can't wait. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 * You've got to keep at it. (No effect) * You should take a break. (No effect) Choice 12 * Take one! (No effect) Choice 13 * Throw straight! (+Cherry Toss) * Throw fast! (No effect, but you hit Alexis with the cherry) * Throw wide! (No effect, but you throw the cherry into the wall) Choice 14 * See what Sai has in store! (�� 15) * Stick with her usual order. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * Has a heart of gold deep down. (No effect) * Is a huge trendsetter. (No effect) * Still sleeps in a onesie. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * It's huge! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Compliment him! ( ) * Play it cool. (No effect) +Mom Approved and " " " " if you have 2 or more +Mom Approved. " " if you have less than 2 +Mom Approved. Choice 15 (If you didn't get enough +Mom Approved) * Dad wanted this for us. (No effect) * This will be good for you. (No effect) Choice 16 * For being so handsome. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * For saving my skin. (No effect) Choice 17 * Wow... (No effect) Choice 18 * I need a reason to see you again. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * You clearly need customers. (No effect) Choice 19 * Watch the sunset with Samson! (�� 16) * Turn him down. ( ) Diamond Choice 8 * I'm good for free labor. (No effect) * I felt bad for you. (No effect) * I'm attracted to you. (Samson ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 9 * I think this works! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Why you use driftwood? (No effect) * The weirdest thing you've made? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Hold his hand. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Dip my toes in the water. (No effect) Choice 20 * He asked too much of me. (No effect) * I want to make him proud. (No effect) " " Chapter Three: Secret's in the Sauce Choices Choice 1 *Knowing Dad, it's something special. (No effect) *I hope it makes us rich! (No effect) Choice 2 *So sweet! (No effect) *Kinda weird? (No effect) Choice 3 *Always has to look perfect. (No effect) *Clearly wants to impress you. ( ) Choice 4 *You okay? (No effect) *I know you were eavesdropping. (No effect) Choice 5 *Isn't it enough that you like him? (No effect) *You're secretly a total dork. (No effect) *All he wants for Christmas is you. (No effect) Choice 6 *You're so into Sai. (No effect) *That's an amazing idea! (No effect) Choice 7 *The bookshelves. (Path A) *The desk. (Path B) *The coffee table. (Path C) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 8 (Path A) *Pick it up. (No effect) Choice 9 (Path B) *Trick Alexis! (No effect) Choice 10 (Path C) *Put it on! (No effect) Choice 11 *Read the second letter. (�� 12) ( ) *Leave it. ( ) Choice 12 *Seashore Chic (�� 25) ( ) *No thanks ( ) Choice 13 *Sneak a peek. (No effect) *Leave them alone. (No effect) Choice 14 *You're allowed to ask for help. (No effect) *Your dedication is impressive. (No effect) *We could have more time for us. (Nate ❤ +Romance) " " if you purchased the premium outfit. Choice 15 *Spike it! (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Spike it! (+Volleybabe) *Serve gently! (+Volleybabe) *Miss! (-Volleybust) If the timer ends, you hit yourself with the ball. (-Volleybust) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. *Start stripping. (+Volleybabe) *Pretend to be injured. (+Volleybabe) *Dance around the court. (-Volleybust) If the timer ends, you wait. (-Volleybust) " " if you got 2 +Volleybabe " " if you get less than 2 +Volleybabe Choice 18 *Join Nate at work! (�� 17) *Pass him up. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Rescue lots of people. (No effect) *Love the ocean. (No effect) *Punch a bunch of sharks. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Tackle Mark! (+SiegeStar) *Blow the whistle! (+WhistleBlower) *Scream! (+ScreamQueen) If the timer ends, you hesitate. (+HandsOff) Diamond Choice 3 *I've got it from here. (No effect) *I need a professional touch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I'm not even a little curious. (No effect) *It's all I think about. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Lean in for the kiss. ( ) *Get back to sunbathing. ( ) Chapter Four: Cooking with Love Choices Choice 1 * I'm sure store-bought marinara will be fine. (No effect) * We'll find a way to get that marinara. (No effect) Choice 2 * Look back at the funeral. (�� 16) * Focus on the present. ( ) Now playing as Alexis, one year ago... Diamond Choice 1 * So not Dad's style. (No effect) * The biggest buzzkill ever. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Hey, Dad... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * I miss you so freaking much. (No effect) * I'm sorry I complained about your bear hugs. (No effect) * I wish you were here to embarrass me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I worked really hard on that video... (No effect) * Are you trying to ghost me in person? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * It's like you don't even care about Dad! (No effect) * You're my mom! Why can't you act like it? (No effect) * Walking out's not gonna bring Dad back! (No effect) " " Choice 3 * Eliana * Samson * Nate You get to chose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 4 (Eliana) * Is this mint? (No effect) Choice 5 (Eliana) * You know how to spoil someone. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) * I thought you just really liked your greens. (No effect) Choice 6 (Samson) * You still owe me my porch chairs. (No effect) * Every girl loves a handyman. (Samson ❤ +Romance) Choice 7 (Nate) * Weird lip balm? Looks... slimy. (No effect) * Tanning oil? Need a hand rubbing it on? (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 8 * Bring on the heat! (�� 20) * Too spicy for me. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 * Oh, I know I can. (No effect) * I'm not great with spicy food... (No effect) * Only one way to find out! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Nate. (No effect) * Eliana. (No effect) * Samson. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. The option order is random. * Chug the water! (-TooHot!) * Keep my cool! (+SpiceMaster) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you chug the water. (-TooHot!) Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Dump water on my head! (-TooHot!) * Spit it out! (-TooHot!) * Keep my cool! (+SpiceMaster) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you spit it out. (-TooHot!) Diamond Choice 10 This is a timed choice. The option order is random. * Choke! (-TooHot!) * Surrender! (-TooHot!) * Sip some water! (-TooHot!) * Keep my cool! (+SpiceMaster) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you surrender. (-TooHot!) If you get at least 2 +SpiceMaster, you win and whoever you chose in Diamond Choice 7 will kiss you. Diamond Choice 11 (Won) * Lips. (LI ❤ +Romance) * Cheek. (LI ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Lost) * Kiss him/her on the lips. (LI ❤ +Romance) * Peck him/her on the cheek. (LI ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 9 * How Dad would sing while he cooked? (No effect) * The mess Dad made in the kitchen? (No effect) Choice 10 * Ta-da! (No effect) Choice 11 * The best lasagna ever! (No effect) * Our brave attempt at food. (No effect) Choice 12 * Alexis, calm down. (No effect) * Mom, we did this for you. (No effect) * Let's all just eat, okay? (No effect) Choice 13 * Go with your mom. (�� 17) * Stay and clean up. ( ) Diamond Choice 12 * Just wanted to make you smile. (No effect) * Overreacted back there. (No effect) * Is a teen. It's normal. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * I miss him too. (No effect) * He'd want us to be happy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 * So pretty! (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 * Hug her. (No effect) * Pretend not to notice. (No effect) * Tell one of Dad's jokes. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Not how I pictured you seeing my bedroom. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Kinda embarrassing. (No effect) " " Choice 15 * What's going on? (No effect) * Who's this jerk? (No effect) Chapter Five: Say It with Art Choices Choice 1 * What about the renovations? (No effect) * If we sell the beach house, where will we stay? (No effect) Choice 2 * But this is good! (No effect) * This is terrible! (No effect) Choice 3 * Getting that painting for Mom? (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Painting a mural in the house? (No effect) Choice 4 * Awwww! (No effect) Choice 5 * Um, yes! (�� 15) * Stay on track. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * You know we can't take them all home, right? (No effect) * Wait for me, I wanna see them, too! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Hamster (No effect) * Kittens (No effect) * Lizard (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. " " Choice 6 * Read the third letter. (�� 12) ( ) * Go catch up with Nate. ( ) Choice 7 * Guess who? (No effect) * Aww, did I scare you? (No effect) Choice 8 * Tell him I owe him one. (No effect) * Thank him with a hug. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 9 * This Guy (Old) (-MistakenIdentity) * This Guy (Suit) (+SuperSleuth) ⬅ Correct * This Guy (Tie) (-MistakenIdentity) Choice 10 * It's a family matter. I need it for my mom. (No effect) * I'll pay you whatever it takes. (No effect) * I'm not asking. (No effect) Choice 11 * I will be. Just pissed off. (No effect) * That depends on if you plan to stick around... (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 * Yes, please. (�� 18) * Take a raincheck. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 * Eggnog (No effect) * Latte (No effect) * Hot Chocolate (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * From the top! (-JengaJitters) * From the middle! (-JengaJitters) * From the bottom! (+JengaGenius) Diamond Choice 5 * Smack-talk her! (-JengaJitters) * Blow on the creamers! (+JengaGenius) * Act cute! (+JengaGenius) Diamond Choice 6 * Slow and steady! (+JengaGenius) * Quick and decisive! (-JengaJitters) * Clumsy and rough! (-JengaJitters) Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss her. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) * Toss a coffee creamer at her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * I can relate. Introverts unite! (No effect) * Doesn't sound like you. You're great with me. (No effect) " " Choice 13 * Admire the view. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Give you a hand. (No effect) Choice 14 * Aren't you a man of mystery? (No effect) * Dish. Now. (No effect) Choice 15 * Take a hike with Samson. (�� 19) * Respect the artist's privacy. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 * Beautiful. Like the rest of the world is gone. (No effect) * So isolated. Makes me feel lonely. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Admire it! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Take his hand. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Make my own way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Go swimming! (No effect) * Just put our feet in. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Kiss him. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Splash him. (No effect) " " Chapter Six: The Spirit of Competition Choices Choice 1 * Let's all just take a step back. (No effect) * Do not talk to Samson like that. Choice 2 * Oof. Choice 3 * Tug-of-war! (No effect) * Peekaboo! (No effect) Choice 4 * Adopt Pebbles! (�� 20) * Let her go. Diamond Choice 1 * Throw long! * Throw high! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Let's do it! * I like the name Pebbles. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How do you and Winnie met? * Why did you two split? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * That sounds like a hard situation. * Rebellion can be sexy. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * You got out, and that's what matters. Diamond Choice 5 * I'm not sorry you're single. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Winnie has some growing up to do. " " Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss Samson. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Wave goodbye with Pebbles. Choice 5 (If you didn't adopt Pebbles) * Don't let Winnie get to you. * Kids wouldn't have fixed anything. (No effect) Choice 6 * There is no plan. * To keep trying. (No effect) Choice 7 * You got a beach date. (No effect) * You can't wait to share that ice cream. " " Choice 8 * We have all summer. (No effect) * You need to get out more. (No effect) Choice 9 (if you didn't buy the swimsuit) * Seashore Chic (�� ?) * Old Reliable Choice 10 (if you didn't buy the swimsuit) * Choose this look! * Back to swimwear Choice 11 (if you didn't buy the swimsuit) * Back to swimsuits * All done! Choice 12 (Only if?) * Kiss Nate. (No effect) * Playfully push him away. Choice 13 * Good luck! (No effect) * Have a whale of a time today! (No effect) Choice 14 * Less talking, more surfing. (No effect) * You're gonna eat your words. Choice 15 * Take Chaz down a peg! (�� 15) * Let Sai fight his own battle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Ollie? * Air flip thing? * Noseriding? (+SurfSavvy) Diamond Choice 8 * Doing what's right? * The sanctity of surfing? (No effect) Choice 16 * Confess your love! (No effect) * Say he's the best! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * You are a legend! (No effect) * You beat out Chaz! " " if you helped Sai. Choice 17 (if you didn't help Sai) * Were seriously impressed! (No effect) * Never leave a man behind! Choice 18 (if you didn't help Sai) * An act of love! (No effect) * Kind of badass! Choice 19 * More of a matchmaking adventure. (No effect) * Boring without my favorite lifeguard. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 20 * I bet you two were super competitive. (No effect) * You must have made all the ladies crazy. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 21 * Learn to surf from Nate! (�� 20) * Stick to the sands. ( ) Diamond Choice 10 * You're qualified to teach this? * This wasn't a ploy to get me alone? (Nate ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 * Practice! Diamond Choice 12 * Half swell! (+SwellSurfer) ⬅ Correct * Full swell! * Flat swell! Diamond Choice 13 * Fast! ⬅ Correct * Medium! (No effect) * Slow! Diamond Choice 14 * Boogie! * Balloon! * Balance! (+SwellSurfer) ⬅ Correct " " Diamond Choice 15 * Can see why you love it. (No effect) * Definitely enjoy watching it more. Diamond Choice 16 * Kiss Nate. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Watch the sunset. Diamond Choice 17 * Heat things up a little more. (No effect) * Keep it just like this. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Sunkissed